Bath Amaterasu
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Good-luck Slip? |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 20% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Good-luck Slip? |skill g lv1 = Deal 300% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Good-luck Slip? |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 25% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Good-luck Slip? |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Good-luck Slip? |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 30% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = After a relaxing bath, Amaterasu got her energy back but it's still too early for New Year! |friendship = The bath feels really good! I can sleep until New Year! |meet = Finally, I can enjoy the secret hot spring! Need lots of energy! |battle start = Hot spring girl is now here! |battle end = The water's lukewarm.. |friendship max = The fortune will come round even if I slip and fall! |friendship event = My beautiful hair will become smooth and silky with this bath. Ouch! I slipped and fell! Now I'm trouble girl?! |rebirth = Why do you think I came to the hot spring? The truth is that the spring can power up the sacred treasures! Just kidding! I need to restore my energy and power up! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Bath Amaterasu's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin Category:Neo Generation